


Achievement Unlocked: Haunted

by everamazingfe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Haunter - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Angst, Ghost Hunters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: Prompt: "It's three in the morning."





	Achievement Unlocked: Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my tumblr transboyvagabond.tumblr.com

Jeremy was used to Ryan wandering off on his own during haunts, but it had been way too long since they'd made contact. For authenticity, they promised to never use their cell phones, but this was an emergency. An exception to the rule. After a few rings, it went to voicemail. Well, at least his phone wasn't dead. That was something.   
  
"Hey, dickhead. **It's three in the morning** , I haven't seen you in two hours, fucking call me back." The anger and panic mixed together in his voice. And after the message was left, Jeremy called again, and again, and again, and again, following the faint sounds of the ringing. As annoying as it was in the car, Jeremy really appreciated the full volume "Vengabus" ringtone that Ryan insisted on having.   
  
When he found Ryan's phone, it was on the floor in front of a door, one that was shut and locked up tight. Jeremy reached for the phone, but as soon as he did a deep and thunderous, "no!" emanated from the phone and suddenly he was laid out flat on the fround, his arm stinging and burning. He sat up with a soft, "What the fuck?" It wasn't until he felt oozing on his arm that he realized what had happened. Four neat lines all in a row were sliced into his forearm. Making another grab for the phone, Jeremy made sure to be faster that time.   
  
"Ryan!" he called out, frantic now as he began to try different doors. "We gotta get out of here! This isn't fucking funny anymore, c'mon!" Two tries of trying to break down the locked door, his shoulder made a sickening crack and his arm went limp.   
  
That same thunderous voice shouted out a, "stop," this time and something forced him away from the door. It almost appeared as though two hands had reached through the door to do so, but he convinced himself it was just fear playing tricks on him. Another shout, another push, and Jeremy was booking it out of the building with tears in his eyes and a cry of, "I'm sorry!" He didn't know whether it was for Ryan, for the thing in the house, or for himself.   
  
Once outside, Jeremy sat in the van and waited. One hour. Two hours. Three hours. When four hours had passed and the sun was rising, Jeremy opened his eyes. Still no Ryan.   
  
He called the police. They had a permit to be there, Jeremy explained, but now his partner is missing and his arm is broken and bloodied. Have you checked all the rooms, they asked him. All but one, he answered, it was locked and I couldn't get it to open. You sure he's not waiting for you in your car, they said incredulously, suspicious of this caller. I'm in our car, Jeremy responded, exhausted. Okay, we'll send someone, they muttered, exasperated, exhausted.   
  
Jeremy settled back in the seat, eyes fixed on the door of the building, watching and waiting and hoping.   
  
It had been a long night, and it was clear to him that the day was going to be even longer. 


End file.
